


Ain't Perfect

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [62]
Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: She sometimes wondered if they were just deluding themselves, trying to make it work now despite everything that should have kept them apart.





	Ain't Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4792382#cmt4792382) for rthstewart's Three Sentence Ficathon 2018.

If someone had told her a year ago — or, well, before she died, she supposed — that she and someone like Chidi would be a _thing_ , she would have quite literally laughed them out of the room because someone like her and someone like him weren’t meant to work, _shouldn’t_ work.

She sometimes wondered if they were just deluding themselves, trying to make it work now despite everything that should have kept them apart, and she thought he probably worried about it even more than she did even though they never talked about it, because that was the kind of person he was.

It hit her one day while they were lying together in bed, Chidi already asleep, exactly what it was that made it work, and she leaned down and whispered in his ear, “We ain’t perfect, but that’s alright.”


End file.
